


Realization

by Reddie4Spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eddie And Will Are Bestfriends, Eddie and Richie Hate eachother at first, F/F, Jane and Will are Siblings, Jane has no powers, Jealousy, Lots of Realization, M/M, More tags to be added, Not a Crossover, Summer Camp, Will is out to everyone already, until feelings start to develop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie4Spaghetti/pseuds/Reddie4Spaghetti
Summary: Summer Camp AU :) just read it





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooooo Im back better than ever ! Sorry for not updating my other stories I’m working on that along with new fanfics ! But here is this one releasing the first chapter :))

“Eddie don’t forget to take your medicine every day, do you have your inhaler? You know it’s not to late to turn back you can spend summer with-“

“ no mommy I’ll be fine I have to go now bye!”

Eddie cut of his mom and ran towards the center of camp looking for Bill. 

Eddie was taken back when he felt someone tap on his shoulder, it was Bill.

“E-Eddie your m-mom let you c-come!” Bill hugged Eddie

“Yeah after a long week of begging she said as long as I take my medicine and stay clean” 

“Hi Eddie!” Georgie ran and gave Eddie a hug and Eddie picked the adorable happy child in his arms.

“Georgie! How are you oh my I’ve missed you I haven’t seen you since like 3 weeks ago”

“I’m fine but excited right now! Are you going to camp out here too?” 

“Yup” Eddie said popping the P at the end letting Georgie down.

Eddie turned to look for Bill as he just noticed Bill was gone until he spotted him talking to one of the chaperones. 

“Come on Georgie let’s go with Bill. Eddie grabbed his stuff and helped Georgie with his in one hand and held Georgie’s hand in the other.

As they were getting closer to Bill he could hear their conversations. 

“W-what d-do you mean E-Eddie and I a-aren’t cabin b-buddies c-can you atleast m-make a change?” Bill looked almost sad.

“I’m sorry I can’t change anything the cabin buddie system has been assigned randomly already, it looks like you Bill are with Stanley Uris in cabin B20 and Eddie is with Richie Tozier in cabin B21”

Eddies mood changed right away once he heard that 

First of all he isn’t cabin buddies with his bestfreind.

And second, he’s stuck with Richie fucking Tozier.

Atleast their cabins were next to eachother.

Bill and Eddie looked at eachother with Bill already giving up not trying to budge since he’s already done with the day after the news. 

“Who’s G-Georgie Going t-to b-be buddied up w-with? H-he’s m-my brother” 

“He is with Zack Unif in cabin A3” 

Bill smiled at the chaperone and started to go with Eddie and Georgie.

“G-Georgie your g-g-going to be with z-Zack u-unif in cabin A3, Ed’s I’m g-going to d-drop G-g-Georgie off t-to his c-c-cabin” 

“alright I’ll see you later bill I’ll be at mine” 

The both smiled at eachother before walking away trying not to fall or get lost in the crowd of children and teens almost swallowing the chaperones with questions of their buddies and cabins. 

Once Eddie got into his cabin he noticed Richie hasn’t been in here yet and he was glad. 

There were two seperate beds in each side of the room both having their own desk lamp. 

Eddie took the right side already starting to unpack. 

Eddie hated the fact that he was going to spend his summer seeing Richie Tozier every single day, but he decided to not let that ruin his summer.


End file.
